left for dead 1-outbreak
by Jennifer Paige21
Summary: ZOEYS POV:I WENT TO SLEEP THAT NIGHT WITH THE INTENTION OF WAKING UP THE NEXT DAY AND MAKING SURE THAT NOTHING WOULD HAPPEN DURING THE NIHGT I HAD MADE SURE THAT ALL THE DOORS WAS LOCKED AND SECRED AND THE WINDOWS WERE TOO, WE CLOSED THE CURTAINS AND LOCKED OUR DOORS WE THEN CHANGED INTO OUT PYJAMAS AND DECIDED TO SLEEP THAT NIGHT RELATIVELY EARLY, I WAS TIRED THAT NIGHT AND THOUGH


ZOEYS POV:I WENT TO SLEEP THAT NIGHT WITH THE INTENTION OF WAKING UP THE NEXT DAY AND MAKING SURE THAT NOTHING WOULD HAPPEN DURING THE NIHGT I HAD MADE SURE THAT ALL THE DOORS WAS LOCKED AND SECRED AND THE WINDOWS WERE TOO, WE CLOSED THE CURTAINS AND LOCKED OUR DOORS WE THEN CHANGED INTO OUT PYJAMAS AND DECIDED TO SLEEP THAT NIGHT RELATIVELY EARLY, I WAS TIRED THAT NIGHT AND THOUGHT IT WOULD BE BEST IF WE HAS A GOOD NIGHTS SLEE ME AND MY BOY FRIEND SAID GOOD NIGHT TO EACH OTHER AND WE DRIFTED OFF TO SLEEP...I WOKE UP STIRRING AS MY EYES WERE SLIGHT LY OPENING BUT NOT QUITE, I LOOKED OVER TO SEE THE BEDRROM DOOR HAS BEEN SMASHED IN AND OPEN THE LOCK WAS OFF TOO AND I THEN SUDDENLY JUMPED UP I THOUGHT AN INTRUDER HAD BROKEN INTO OUR HOUSE HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN! I TURNED AROUND AS I HAD HEARD A LITTLE MOVEMENT COMING FROM THE BATHRROM WHICH WAS CLOSED I WALKED OVER TO THE DOOR UNSURE OF WHAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT I SWALLOWED THE LUMP THAT WAS IN MY THROAT SHAKING AND THINKING OF MILLIONS OF THINGS THAT COULD BE AWAITING ME BEHIND THIS DOOR...I TURNED TO LOOK TO MY BED BUT MY HUSBAND WASNT THERE ALL THERE WAS, WAS A BIG PUDDLE OF BLOOD SMEARED AL OVER THE BEDDING AND SHEETS I THEN SCREAMED AND STARTED TO BACK UP I WAS SO SCARED I DIDNT KNOW WHERE HE WAS OR WHAT TO DO THEN I SAW IT...A TRAIL OF BLOOD INVITING ME IN TO SEE UNDERNEATH THE BED, I THEN SCREAMED AS I SAW MY HUSBAND RIPED OUT FROM HIS THROAT AND HIS GUTS EVERYWHERE AROUND UNDER THE BED HOW DID I NOT NOTICE THIS BEFORE!? I THEN HEARD BANGING ON THE BATHROOM DOOR I SLOWLY WALKED OVER TO IT...CAUTIOUS OF COURSE WHEN I TURNED THE HANDLE OUT CAME FLYING TOWARDS ME A PERSON LOOKIG MUTILATED BLOOD ALL OVER THIER FACE WILD EYES CRAZY SHARP TEETH TRYING TO BITE ME AND POUND AT MY HEAD...NO PULSE IT WAS LIKE THEY WAS ALREADY DEAD...I THEN FOUND A LAMP STRETCHED OUT MY ARM AND HIT THEM IN THE HEAD WITH IT IT SEEMED EFFECTIVE I THEN RAN OVER TO THE BATHROOM AND CLOSED THE DOOR LOUDLY AND LOCKED IT QUICLY I GRABBED THE POLE THAT KEPT MY SHOWER CURTAIN UP AND SMASHED THE WINDOW WITH IT AS I SAW THE DOOR BEING BASHED IN I QUICKLY JUMPED OUT THE WINDOW HITTING THE GRASS PATIO FLOOR I THEN RUSHED OUT TO THE FRON TO REALISE THAT THE WHOLE PLACE LOKED LIKE AND APOCALYPSE HAD JUST HIT IT...PEOPLE SCREAMING BEING BITTEN PEOPLE OR MONSTERS RUNNIGN AFTER OTHERS AND EATING THEM ALIVE CHILDRENS CRIES FROM ACROSS THE STREET PIERCING MY EARS! I HAD TO GET OUT I FOUND MY CAR KEYS AND RAN TOWARDS MY CAR AND DROVE JUST ENOUGH TO LEAVE TOWN FOR GOOD THAT WAS MY INTENTION...

BILLS POV: I WOKE UP SUNNY DAY BEAUTIFUL DAY I DECIDED TO DO WHAT I ALWAYS DO IN THE MORNING THAT IS POLSIH MY WAR BADGES AND MAKE SURE THEY ARE IN TOP SHAPE, REMINISCING ON THE GOOD OLD DAYS OF WHEN I WOULD FIGHT FOR THIS COUNTRY AND TRY AND SAVE OTHER PEOPLES LIVES, AS I WALKED DOWN THE STAIRS OF MY HOME I GOT OUT A CIGARETTE AND SMOKED IT HOPEFULLY NO ONE WOULD NOTICE, THIS RETIREMENT HOME IT WAS IN WAS AWEFULLY QUIET TOO QUIET I LOOKED AROUDN FOR A SIGN OF LIFE BUT UNFORTUNATELY I JUST DIDNT SEE ITT THINSG SEEMED TO TSRANGE TO ME HOWEVER I DID SEE SOMEONE WALKING WITH A HUNCH I THOUGHT IT WAS MY OLD FRIEND MARTIN, I WALKED OVER TO THEM AND TAPPED THEM ON THE BACK AND SAID 'HEY MARTIN! WHATS GOING ON WHERE IS EVERYONE?' WHEN THEY TUREND AROUND IT WASNT MARTIN ANYMROE IT WAS SOME FOUL CREATURE SOME KIND OF A MONSTER IT SCARED ME TO DEATH I NEARLY HAD A HEART ATTACK! THEY THEN PROCEEDED TO ATACK ME TRYING TO HURT ME BITE MY ARMS ANY WAY THEY COULD HOWEVER IWAS ABLE TO KNOCK THEM OUT AND GET THE HELL OUTTA THEREALONG WIHT MY CIGARETTES OF COURSE...WE ALWAYS HAD THIS TRAIN THAT WOULD COME ALONG EVERY FIRDAY AND TAKE YOU OUT INTO TOWN I WOULD HOP ON THE TRAIN AND FIND OUT THAT THE TRAIN DRIVER THANKFULLY WAS STILLA LIVE WE TALKED FOR A WHILE AND I SOON FOUND OUT THAT THIS TOWN HAD ALL GONE NUTS! THEY WERE CANNIBALS ALL EATING EACH OTHER...I COULDNT STAND IT NO LONGER AND DECIDED TO KE MY WAY OUT OF TOWN TO SOME WHERE MUCH SAFER THAN HERE HOPEFULLY SOMEWHERE WHERE I WONT BE EATEN.

FRANCIS POV:I WAS RIDING MY MOTERBIKE INTO THIS COOL TOWN...I DONT REMEMEBR THE NAME BUT DAMN I HATE REMEMBERING THINGS! ANYWAYS I WAS RIDJGN ALONG AND DRIVING PAST SOME COOL GAS STATIONS STOPPING FOR SOME GAS AS I CONTINUED MY TRECK I WAS A DRIFTER GOING FROM TOWN TO TOWN MAKING MY WAY TO DIFFERENT MOTELS AND TRYING TO FIND A PLACE THAT WAS BEST FOR ME SHAME THAT I COULD NEVER DO SO THOUGH, I WAS RIDING INTO TOWN WHEN SOME GIRL RAN UP TO ME AS I SLOWED DOWN SHE WAS SCREAMING AND COVERED IN BLOOD SHE WAS TALKING NONSENSE AND SAYING THAT IT HAD BEEN TAKEN OVER BY MONSTERS OR ZOMBIES AS SHE CALLED THEM...ZOMBIES? I SAID AINT NO SUCH THING HA LADY YOUR CRAZY! I HAVE GOT TO BE GOING AND I CONTINUED MY WAY TO TOWN SHE WAS SCREAMING BACK AT ME AND SAYING DONT DO IT DONT GO INTO TOWN T IS TOO DANGEROUS HA CRAZY BITCH MUST BE HIGH...I DROVE INTO TOWN IT SEEMED A LOT QUIETER TO MOST PLACES I WAS USED TO...I HAD NEVER BEEN HERE SO I DIDNT KNOW WHAT TO EXPECT I WAS DRIVING ALONG AND THEN I TURNED A CORNER AND ALL OF A SUDDEN I HEARD SCREAMING SO MUCH CHAOS AND FIRE WAS GOIGN ON WAS UNFOLDING BEFORE MY EYES I DIDNT KNOW WHAT WAS GOING ON PEOPLE BEING KILLED I COULDNT STAND IT ANY LONGER...I HAD TO GET OUT! I JUMPED OFF MY BIKE THOUGH WHEN I SAW KIDS AND WOMEN BEING HURT AND OTHER CIVILIANS AND DECIDED TO GRAB A BIG METAL POLE AND STARTED BEATING THESE MONSTERS WITH IT CRUSHING THEIR HEADS AND MAIING THEM BLEED HA! I THOUGHT GOOD AS THEY WERE HORDES OF THEM COMING FROM NO WHERE THIS WAS ALL TOO MUCH! I TRIED TO SAVE AS MANY PEOPLE AS I COULD BUT I WAS BEING SCRATCHED MYSELF...I HOPPED ON MY BIKE AND DROVE OFF INTO THE SUNSET LEAVIGN THAT MESS THE WAY TI WAS THINKING THERE NO WAY THIS COULD BE HAPPENING WHY? WHY? I NEVER SEE THAT EVER AGAIN...I SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO THE GIRL...

LOUIS POV: I WAS WORKING LATE ONE NIGHT IN MY OFFICE WE HAD TO TYPE UP ALL THESE TESTS AND 3000 LETTER WORK PAGES IT WAS A HECTIC NIGHT AT THE OFFICE FOR ME AND FOR YM CO WORKERS, I DECIDED TO TAKE A BREAK AFTER FINISHING MY WORK AND GRAB A GLASS OF WATER AHH REFRESHING! DELICIOUS IT TASTED SO GOOD, MY GOOD FRIEND CAME UP TO ME A LITTLE WHILE LATER AND WAS TALKING TO ME ABOUT ALL THESE CRAZY STORIES AND THEORIES HE HAD HEARD ON THE INTERNET ABOUT THE GOVERNMENT RELEASING A VIRUS THAT CONTAINS SOME CRAZY STUFF THAT MAKES US ALL CANNIBLAS AND WANT TO EAT EACH OTHER HE WAS TALKIGN CRAZY! I HAD NOIDEA WHAT HE WAS ON ABOUT ANYWAY I BRUSHED IT OFF AND SAID "THATS NEVER GONNA HAPPEN THERES NO WAY THEY WOULD DO SOEMTHIGN LIEK THAT NO WAY!" HE JUST LUAGHED AND SAID "OK WHATEVER YOU SAY LOUIS...WHATEVER YOU SAY" I THOUGHT THE GUY WAS ON SOME CRAZY PILLS UN PRESCRIBED OR MAJORLY TOO MUCH ANYWAY...I WENT BACK TO MY WORK SPACE AND DECIDED TO SHUT THINGS DOWN FOR THE NIGHT AND JUST LEAVE THE BUILDING AS I WAS ENTERING THE ELEVATOR IT STARTED TO MALFUNCTION I THOUGHT UH OH PPLEASE NOT ME NOT TONIGHT...IT STARTED TO WORK PROPERLY AGAIN AND I SHRUGGED IT OFF...DING! THE DOORS OPENED ASOMEONE KIND OF MUTANT OR CRAZY PERSON CAME RUNNING TOWARDS ME AND START TO BASH MY HEAD OFF THE BACK OF THE ELEVATOR PEOPLE WERE GOING WILD! ALL MY CO WORKES WERE DEAD THEY HAD BEEN EATEN I THOUGHT THAT THIS COULDNT BE EVEN REAL...I SHOVED THE THING OUT THE WAY AND RAN TOWARDS THOSE SEE THROUGH GLASS DOORS AND MADE MY WAY OUTSIDE INTO THIS HORROR SHOW CARS FLIPPED OVER THINGS ON FIRE PLACES HAD BEEN SMASHED AND IT WAS GETTING LIGHT OUT DESOLANT NO ONE WAS AROUDN THERE WAS NO ONE IN SIGHT THERE WAS JUST NOTHING BUT CRAZY MOSNTERS THAT HAD BEEN RUNNIGN THE TOWN...I FOUND A COOL CAR THAT I COULD ESCAPE INTO SOMEOENE WAS DRIVING I SKED THEM TO STOP AND THEY DID I SAID "PLEASE HELP ME I NEED TO GET OUT OF THIS TOWN! I DONT KNOW WHATS GOIGNMON BUT I HAVENT BEEN EATING YET I SWEAR I PROMISE!" THEY ALLOWED ME ACCES AND I GOT IN THE BACK SEAT AS WE DROVE OFF AND INTO A SAFER AREA THANKFULLY...WHAT HAPPENED BACK THERE?


End file.
